Strip Tease
by smearedliner
Summary: Vivica has something sexy planned for L's birthday. LxOC Lemon.


L felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling that he had a text message. Retrieving his phone, he flipped it open and read: _Come to your room and sit down. –Viv._ L was tempted to switch the cameras to his room, but the temptation quickly disappeared when he remembered that Vivica said she'd planned something provocative for his birthday. Something private and provocative.

After disabling all the cameras to his room, L forced himself to walk at a normal pace. He did a double take when he walked into his room. Shutting his eyes, he opened them again to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. There in the middle in the candlelit room was a stripper pole.

A soft voice lowered to a husky, seductive octave reached his ear as his door closed, "Hello there handsome. The dance is on the house."

L's eyes slid up the meet the eyes of the girl that was sliding her hands up his thighs. He moaned whenever he took Vivica in, looking drop dead sexy wearing a short purple and black plaid miniskirt with chains hanging on the back, and a black corset. Her lavender scent caught his nostrils as she leaned in and whispered, "Happy Birthday, L," before she walked over to the stripper pole.

With her back to the pole, Vivica slid down it, keeping her eyes trained on L as she ran a hand down the front of her body. L's eyes followed her lustfully, his hand gripping the arms of the chair as he watched her dance barefoot and beautiful around the pole.

This definitely was the best birthday present he had ever received, and as she stood on her toes like a ballerina, twirling gracefully onto the bed, he had a feeling it was only going to get better. Using her legs to slide herself backwards up the bed slowly, Vivica motioned L to come hither with her finger.

L crawled up the bed towards her, itching to get his hands on her. Grasping her shoulders, he pushed her down on the bed, placing his body over her. Growling, L kissed her fiercely, sliding one hand up her skirt.

Moaning softly into his lips, Vivica placed her hands on the back of L's neck to deepening the kiss as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. L stroked her cheek with his thumb as he pulled the thin black underwear down her luscious legs, tossing them on the floor.

Vivica began to writhe underneath him as L stroked her clit with his thumb. He pulled back from kissing her to study the expressions on her face.

Drawing her lower lip between her teeth, Vivica arched her back, encouraging L to continue. The expression caused L's cock to harden more. Deciding to pick up the pace, he stroked her clit faster, thrusting two fingers inside of her. The action was so quick and sudden that it made Vivica cry out in pleasure.

"Tell me that you want more," L demanded in a low, possessive voice.

Gasping, Vivica grasped the sheets tightly. "More," She breathed.

"Louder," L said.

"I want more, L!" Vivica cried out loud enough to satisfy him.

L thrust a third finger into her, making her cry out again as his fingers hit the pleasure spot inside of her. Writhing, she dug her fingers nails into L's arm. L shivered in painful pleasure.

"Top. Off. Now," He growled, drawing his fingers out of her. L drew his fingers into his mouth, and licked them, tasting her.

With endorphin's already coursing through her, Vivica undid the hooks going down the front of her corset with shaky hands. Sitting up, she slid it off of her body. L observe the way the candlelit dance off of her chest with a hungry look in his eyes as he took off his shirt.

Vivica blushed, feeling like a schoolgirl when she saw the look in L's eyes. He bit her lower lip firmly as he kissed her again. L unzipped her skirt, taking the time to caress her hips before he drew it down her slender hips. The chains clinked together as he threw it on the floor.

"I want you," He breathed, drawing away from the kiss. He kissed down her neck, running his tongue along her pulse. "I want to take you fast and hard," L whispered in Vivica's ear, "And make you scream for more."

Vivica shivered in anticipation. She unbuttoned L's jeans and yanked them off along with his boxers. Throbbing with need, Vivica grasped L's cock, stroking the head as she teased it against her opening.

L moaned with need. Batting her hand away, he thrust himself into her, maintaining a fast and steady pace. "God, you are so tight," He growled in ecstasy. He kissed between her breasts, moving to take her left nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it.

Vivica arched her back, racking her fingernails up L's back. "More L, I want more! Faster, harder!"

Moaning her name, L complied with her request, thrusting harder inside of her. He grasped her chin, and tilted her head to the side. L bit her, taking the skin of her neck into his mouth, sucking and grinding his teeth relentlessly as her gasps and moans grew louder.

Vivica screamed his name as orgasm tore through her, making her thrash in ecstasy under L. L tore his mouth from her neck, crying out as he came minutes later.

Drawing out of her, L collapsed on top of Vivica, both of them panting. Vivica wrapped her arms around him as he rested his head on her chest. They both worked to even out their breathing.

Rolling off of her, L drew the covers over them, taking her in his arms. Stroking her cheek, L smiled down at her, admiring again the way the candlelight cascaded on her skin.


End file.
